


Elizabeth the Incompetent Dominatrix

by naotalba



Series: drabbles and bits [7]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naotalba/pseuds/naotalba
Summary: Drabble that got missed in the drabble post





	

Jack was not expecting, when he snuck into the bedroom of the Turner residence, to see quite so much of his old friend Will. In fact, he could see nearly every inch of Will, with the exception of his wrists and mouth, which were covered by a rope binding them to the bedpost and a silk handkerchief gag, respectively. If he hadn’t already half stepped into the room, he would have backed up and admired the view.

“Captain Sparrow!” Elizabeth’s voice was positively squeaky. She threw Will’s shirt over him, the fabric lying across his groin to cover the most naked parts.

“Married three months and already getting adventurous, eh?”

Elizabeth muttered, “So I’m not a total invert, then? This sort of thing isn’t really beyond the pale?”

“There’s many as enjoy that type of game. Me, for instance. And I think your boy’s one as well.” Jack eyed the shirt meaningfully. The more Jack looked, the more it gained elevation.

“Will, you little brat! You made me beg you for hours to do this, wouldn’t stop giggling and ruining it until I had to gag you, and you _like_ it!”

“I imagine it’s a bit easier for him with the gag. If he can’t protest, he doesn’t have to think so hard on the reasons why he should protest.”

Elizabeth took a hard look at Jack. He wasn’t suggesting they remove the gag anymore than she was. And he said he liked these sort of games. She sat on the bed next to Will’s shirt, and watched it carefully, and his face.

“Captain Sparrow, would you like to help me figure out just what to do with Will, now that I finally have him at my mercy?”

Will did not attempt to speak through the gag. The shirt seemed to twitch a bit.

Jack ran his hand lightly down Will’s arm from the rope, lightly touching the skin of his wrists, the inside of his elbow, then moving outward to trace the edge of the hair under his arms, ending at a gentle flick at a puckered nipple. Will did not giggle.


End file.
